Ice
Personality And Bio Ice is a Weavile who is a darker color than most Weaviles. She usually either acts calm or silly around her friends even though having a bad past life. Every now and then she acts very serious depending and what's going on. She will do anything to protect her friends and fellow mob members. She's very friendly but if someone is being rube to her or she heard bad things from them like abusing her friends she will not be friendly to them. She's also stunborn, random, sometimes crazy, and mischievious. Ice really loves lemons and cake but mostly lemons, she's known to throw lemons at people to either hurt them if she's mad at them or just for fun to show she likes you. She's known as the fastest memeber of the mob but she has bad defence and her attack is normal. Ice enjoys to eat lemons, sleep, do jobs, draw sometimes, ice skate, and exploring. Her other form is Redd The Zoroark. Story When Ice was a Sneasel she lived a normal life with her parents and her siblings Snow, Blizzard, and Frost. One day people known as Team Rocket came and killed her parents and captured her siblings but she manage to escape. Years later living in the woods near a mountain she met Creep The Raichu. They became friends and later on Creep started his Mob but Ice never wanted to join it since she thought the mob was evil and just stayed around her other friends Ninja The Teddiursa and Poke The Snivy who are a fellow mob members and three other people named Anotonio, Iron, and Hayabusa who are no longer seen most of the time. Soon after she found her sister, Snow, who was living a normal life and not long after that she found her brother Blizzard. They was very happy to meet eachother and to see everyone was alright but still worried about their brother Frost. Soon after that Ice, Snow, and Blizzard got in a huge fight with Creep but started losing until when it seem it was the end Frost appeared who was just as strong as Creep fought but there was no winner or loser, the fight just ended and Creep went back to his bulding and Frost left and was never seen again. Things went back to normal and after around two months Ie learned that Creep's mob wasn't really that bad or evil and decided to join. Blizzard and Snow are not around that much anymore knowing that everyone has alright and have chosen a path in live for them to follow. Ice has done a good job as a mob member and is known as the fastest member of the mob. Job in Mob Ice doesn't have any special role in the mob besides keeping her title "Fastest in the Mob" but she always try to do tough jobs but has enough common sense to know to not take a job she is unsure if she can do or not. Creep has once put her in charge and may mean she could be a responsable member even though she and Ninja sorta messed the inside of the building. Relationships Creep: Friend, Boss, Fellow Mob Member Ninja: Friend, Fellow Mob Member Past Creep: Friend, Fellow Mob Member Poke: Friend, Fellow Mob Member Karo: Friend, Fellow Mob Member Dark Wing: Best Friend R.O.B. Fellow Mod Member Antonio: Friend Hayabusa: Friend Iron: Known Person Aisu: Enemy, Evil Clone Kreap: Enemy Neenja: Enemy Snow: Friend, Sister Blizzard: Friend, Brother Frost: Friend, Brother Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Mob Members